


Miracles Past Midnight

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit knew that riding would be the only thing to clear his head, and so he left the castle, in the dead of the night, for no purpose whatsoever.</p><p>Suddenly something broke him away from his thoughts. He heard something, something that sounded like a girl's crying. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Past Midnight

She hadn't come.

Kit could not, for the life of him, remember a moment when he'd been this disappointed. The only reason he had truly even agreed to this ball was for the very reason of meeting her again. And she wasn't here. 

Kit knew that it was his duty to stay and entertain the guests, but he was absolutely not in the mood. So when no one was looking, he snuck out of the hall and headed outside, for the stables.

He knew that riding would be the only thing to clear his head, and so he left the castle, in the dead of the night, for no purpose whatsoever.

He knew his father would be cross with him as soon as he got back, but he couldn't just stand there, smiling and pretending to have the time of his life while the person he was most eager to see was not there to enjoy it with him.

Kit rode through the woods, further than he usually went. He knew he was probably ruining his finest clothes, but he didn't care. He had plenty of outfits to wear, especially for fine occasions, and he was more than comfortable with wearing dirty clothes. It did not matter. Especially not now.

Suddenly something broke him away from his thoughts. He heard something, something that sounded like a girl's crying. He froze. Being the chivalrous man that he was, he knew he had to investigate and make sure that the source of the voice was alright.

He followed it, eventually leading him to a house almost completely hidden by the trees around it. He would never have noticed it if it hadn't been for the voice. 

Kit slowly got off his horse, knowing that he would not run away even if he didn't tie him up. Slowly but surely, Kit made his way further into the yard. He realized that the voice was coming from the backyard.

"Hello?" he called out. For a moment there were no sounds at all. The crying had stopped. The woman had heard him. And as he walked into the backyard, he saw her.

She was standing in front of him with a wary look on her face, wearing a pretty, pink gown that had been ripped up. Her face was as beautiful as always, but it looked a bit bloated and red from the crying. She watched him in confusion for a moment before she recognized him.

"Mister Kit", she said with a shaky voice, bringing her hand up to wipe away her tears. "What are you doing here?"

"You... you didn't come to the ball", Kit smiled softly, trying his best to make the girl feel safe in his presence. He would not intrude and ask for an explanation of what had happened to her, but he truly hoped that she'd tell him. 

"I tried to", Ella said, looking at her hands as she spoke. "My dress... well", she shrugged, clearly eager to change the subject. 

"Forgive me for asking, Mister Kit, but why would you come all this way just to find me? How did you find me?"

"I was riding and I heard you cry", Kit explained as he walked a bit closer, smiling. "And I am glad I found you."

Ella looked at him, fully looked at him. His hair, his clothes, his fancy sword. He did not look like an apprentice now. Perhaps he wasn't one after all. "You're not an apprentice, are you?"

Kit smirked. A part of him, however, was nervous about how she's react. "No. I'm sorry I lied. But I didn't want to... I didn't want to ruin our meeting."

"How could you telling me the truth ruin our meeting?" Ella asked with no malice in her voice. She was merely curious.  
Kit took a breath. "I'm the prince."

Ella froze. "Oh", she quickly sunk down in front of him. "Your Majesty." She wasn't sure how to act in front of royalty, especially not at a time like this.

"Don't do that", Kit said quickly as he extended his hand for her to take. "Please." 

Ella, slowly, took his hand and let him help her up. She was blushing. "I'm really in no state to have a royal visitor, Your Majesty."

Kit smiled, moving his hand to touch her shoulder. The gesture was small, but it made Ella feel safe. "I think you look beautiful."

Ella smiled. Prince or not, he had a kind heart. 

"May I ask your name?" Kit spoke when Ella did not say anything in return. "Forgive me for intruding, but... it's something I've wondered ever since we first met."

Ella hesitated. She knew that she should probably just keep the information to herself, but since she was standing here, in her ripped dress, her face bloated, what else did she have to lose? "I'm Ella, Your Majesty."

"Ella", Kit nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. May I ask you one favor, Ella?"

Ella wondered what she could possibly do for the prince, but nodded anyway.

"Accompany me back to the ball", Kit said as he extended his hand for her. "I'd be honored to share a dance with you."

Ella blushed. "I... I'm not fit to go to the ball, Your Majesty."

"Call me Kit", he said softly. "And I think there are a few ballgowns lying around the castle for you to borrow before we make our presence known", Kit wanted Ella to come with him so badly. 

And he wondered whether he could get her to stay the night as well. In the guest room, of course, but he knew that a place where her dresses got ripped and that resulted in her tears was not the place for her to be in. 

Ella could not refuse such a tempting offer. And she really did want to spend more time with Kit. He truly was the most wonderful person she had ever met.

"It would be my pleasure", she said softly before taking Kit's hand, and together they walked to his horse, on their way back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this :) That's all :P


End file.
